UN BESO
by Zilia K
Summary: Hay cosas que no necesitan planificación... ZELINK


Este fic esta inspirado en una canción de Inuyasha :') , que tiempos aquellos, ayer me puse a ver series que veía uff hace años… cuantos recuerdos… cuantos recuerdos… Ejem… XD no diré nada más para que no se me caiga el carnet XD!

Nuevamente estoy escribiendo del ST, ¿Por qué?, bueno XD me gusta ese juego, que puedo decir… XD! , no se si los personajes tienen otro nombre en ingles, porque jugué la versión en español y esos nombres tenían :S ((Le cambie los nombres XD porque los de español son muy gay jajajaja))

Debo aclarar que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo sólo hago esto a modo de diversión… y porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer XD!

.

**.-.-.-. UN BESO .-.-.-.**

**.**

Estaba emocionada, muy emocionada. Hoy era un día muy especial.

Suspiré con un aire ensoñador.

Me había llegado el rumor que el día de hoy Link al fin volvería de su largo viaje y yo… bueno, yo estaba en el castillo ¿Qué esperaban?, no es tan fácil escaparse de los deberes reales.

En realidad no podría describir lo que siento en este momento… nerviosismo, inquietud, alegría, o quizás una rara mezcla de todo, pero lo que si tenía muy claro es que al saber que te iba a ver, todo lo que buscaba era verme "linda" para ti. Era un pensamiento infantil, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

Tenía claro que lo que estaba haciendo era algo… bobo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

En esos momentos estaba frente al espejo de mi cuarto, observando mi reflejo… era tan sólo una chiquilla, deseaba verme como una mujer, no como la niñita que era.

Sonreía tontamente y pensé que no estaba bien, necesitaba algo mejor que eso, volví a intentarlo… quería ensayar lo que sería una dulce sonrisa, una que te dedicaría especialmente a ti.

Vi como mis mejillas adquirieron un tenue rosa, el sólo pensar lo que estaba "intentando hacer" me daba algo de pena.

- Me alegra mucho verte Link, estoy feliz de que estés de vuelta –y sonreí, con esa sonrisa que había estado ensayando por horas, pero aún así no me convencía.

Le estaba hablando a mi reflejo, y a pesar de ello estaba muy avergonzada… en verdad esto era tonto.

Agité mi cabeza frustrada, era **muy **difícil esbozar una sonrisa pensando que tenía que ser perfecta, en verdad era más difícil de lo que hubiera creído.

Y fue entonces cuando lo escuché, el sonido inconfundible de un silbido fuerte y agudo que hacia un tren, la maquina que Link manejaba.

Había llegado, ¡al fin había vuelto!

Sonreí con infinito gozo sin darme cuenta, si hubiera sabido que no necesitaba ensayar esa sonrisa, de verdad no lo hubiera estado haciendo ¿no?

Inmediatamente salí del castillo, iba a toda prisa a encontrarte, no quería hacerte esperar. Bueno en realidad no me estabas esperando, lo sabía… pero de todas formas quería darte una sorpresa.

Pero antes de alcanzarte me detuve en seco, de pronto me sentí insegura de lo que estaba haciendo… ¿Por qué me comportaba de esta manera?, tenía que haber una razón detrás de todo esto… pero ¿Cuál?

¡Por todas las Diosas!

No estaba segura si realmente debía expresarte todo esto que sentía ¿Y si tú no sentías lo mismo?

- ¿Zelda?

Me sobresalté, lo reconozco. No esperaba que nadie me llamara en ese momento, menos… él.

- Link… yo –y ahí estaba balbuceando de nuevo ¿Dónde había quedado todo lo que había estado practicando?

- Que sorpresa –él me sonrió, era una sonrisa despreocupada y amable, era… su sonrisa, la misma que lo había caracterizado desde siempre- cuanto me alegra encontrarte aquí, iba camino al palacio y… bueno, por casualidad nos encontramos. ¿No es genial?

¿Casualidad? ¿A esto le llamaba casualidad?, si él lo supiera… ¡Qué vergüenza!

- Yo… este -¡Habla de una vez! ¡Pareces estúpida balbuceando sin sentido!

- Oh, entiendo… estas ocupada –casi creí ver la desilusión en su linda carita de niño bueno, ¡Ahhh! ¿Por qué las Diosas me castigaban así?

- ¡No! –Agregué con más ímpetu del que hubiera querido, y enseguida me sonrojé- digo… no estoy ocupada –estúpida, soy una estúpida, me regañé mentalmente.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –Parecía feliz, o al menos yo me estaba auto-convenciendo de que así era.

- Si, no tengo nada que hacer –le respondí desviando por un segundo mi mirada de la de él, me sentía nerviosa.

- ¡Podríamos salir entonces! –Agregó con una amplia sonrisa adornando su encantador rostro, era tan inocente que seguro ni se había percatado que aquello que había propuesto yo evidentemente lo había malinterpretado.

Me sonrojé, podía sentir el calor concentrado sobre mis mejillas y orejas, era muy molesto saber que estabas roja y no poder ocultarlo.

- Link… yo –no sabía como comenzar, era tan extraño… antes era algo muy sencillo y es que viéndonos todos los días era imposible no hablar de algo ¿no?, pero ahora… ahora había algo diferente.

Había pasado casi un año de lo ocurrido con el primer ministro y el maligno ser que acechaba la tierra, ahora Hyrule era un lugar de paz.

- Ven –me invitó a seguirlo y yo sin chistar lo acompañé.

Salimos de la cuidad al campo, donde aún todas las vías se encontraban en su lugar, cada una guiaba a un lugar especial.

Antes de marcharse el sol comenzaba a matizar los colores que adornaban el cielo y la tarde lentamente se hacía rojiza.

Nos detuvimos a admirar aquella hermosa y breve escena y entonces algo vino a mi mente, como una fugaz imagen que se deshizo muy rápidamente.

- ¿Lo recuerdas Link? –le pregunté, parándome delante de él, esta vez le sonreía… tal como solía sonreírle antes de que tantas tontas dudas confundieran mi razón.

- ¿Recordar qué? –Parecía no entender.

Reí suavemente cubriendo mi boca con el dorso de mi mano derecha, era una vieja costumbre que tenía. Entonces me acerque más, al parecer aquel nerviosismo que había estado sintiendo comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente. Coloqué mi dedo índice sobre su frente, y asomé momentáneamente la punta de mi lengua, con una actitud algo juguetona.

Link se sonrojó, pude verlo claramente, parecía que ahora era él el que se encontraba nervioso.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? –Insistí acercándome más- hace un año, en este lugar observamos un atardecer muy parecido a este.

- Si… lo recuerdo –el rojo de sus mejillas iba en aumento, quizás producto de mi cercanía o quizás resultado de aquel pasado que había traído al presente.

_Finalmente habían conseguido derrotarlo, uniendo sus fuerzas lo habían conseguido, el cielo lentamente se torno anaranjado, estaba atardeciendo…_

_La maestra Anjean se despidió de nosotros con una gran sonrisa y acompañada del espíritu de Byrne y el de los otros sabios se elevaron, ahora podrían descansar después de largos años de vigila. _

_En ese momento, sin darme cuenta, Link se había puesto a mi lado y entonces casi como si hubiéramos llegado a un acuerdo, acercamos nuestras manos, entrelazándolas en un dulce contacto… él sujetó con fuerza de la mía, era la primera vez que sentía la calidez de su piel después de todo lo que había pasado y nos quedamos observando el horizonte por un largo rato…_

_Uno que me hubiera gustado extender por una eternidad…_

- ¿Sabes?, en ese entonces me hubiera gustado hacer algo, algo de lo que nunca tuve valor –le confesé de pronto.

Seguía manteniendo aquella cercanía, y lo observaba intentando conseguir algo de complicidad, pero sus brillantes ojos sólo me trasmitían confusión e incierto. Volví a sonreírle y apoyando mis manos sobre sus hombros deposité un cariñoso beso sobre una de las sonrojadas mejillas de él, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Me alejé y pude observar la sorpresa que en esos momentos reflejaba tu rostro, yo solté una risita y crucé mis manos detrás de mi espalda, está vez había triunfado.

- Nos vemos mañana ¿si? –Le propuse a pesar de que él aún no reaccionaba.

Asintió con su cabeza, evitando mi mirada. Y luego me alejé corriendo del lugar, me detuve a mitad del camino y levanté mi brazo agitándolo ampliamente en forma de despedida, puede ver como Link también me hacia una tímida seña con su mano, mientras que la otra la mantenía apoyada sobre su mejilla, la misma donde yo había depositado ese beso.

Seguro pensaras que soy traviesa y que me gusta coquetear, pero si algo había aprendido en todo este tiempo es que los sentimientos son difíciles de ignorar y que en temas del corazón es mejor no razonar.

Y sólo de esta manera puedo confesarte que te amo, que esa es la emoción que ahora llena mi ser.

**FIN**

Bueno como saben el juego tiene como varios "finales" XD en uno Link se queda en el castillo al parecer como caballero, porque desde la ventana Zelda lo escucha entrenar, ese :') es el que más me gusta XD, pero para el caso de la historia use el otro, donde se escucha el sonido del tren regresando como si Link hubiera decidido mantenerse como maquinista.

Le envió un saludo a todos aquellos que se den la lata de leer este fic, es bien XD como de niña enamorada y alocada jajajaja XD!, es la pubertad :') que tiempos aquellos…

Pronto actualizaré mis otros fic 9-9 XD o eso espero :P, haré mi mejor esfuerzo!


End file.
